


Snowed at the Beach

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, Freezerburn Week 2018, Hot and Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Weiss wants to go to the beach, Yang, the snow. What? Yang would totally be down for the snow





	Snowed at the Beach

“Yang, hurry up,” Weiss said, grabbing her bag. “I want to get to the beach before traffic gets bad.”

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she adjusted her sarong, making sure it draped over her hips.

Thumping down the stairs, Yang froze at the bottom step. “The beach, I thought we were going skiing?” Yellow, shiny snow pants puffed out Yang’s lower body, at odds with the skin tight undershirt she wore as a base layer. A stuffed bag hung off one shoulder, her helmet dangling from the straps.

“The snow? After all the time I spent at the gym, you want me to cover this up?” Weiss waved her hands over her body. The light blue bikini worked perfectly with her pale skin, the Atlas woman almost never darkening past lightly tan. It also displayed off a set of abs that she had spent the last six months working on.

Not as impressive as her girlfriend’s abs, Yang’s visible through the skin tight shirt she wore.

“Well, no,” Yang said, adjusting her bag so that it did not dig into her shoulder. “But this might be the last snowfall of the season. Last chance for us to curl up next to the fire.” Her lips perked up into sultry smile that had Weiss taking a step towards their room.

“But, we can do that after the beach as well,” Weiss countered. “And you know, I can never get that spot on my back…” She patted the bottle of 50 spf sunscreen in her bag. The blue bikini would also look great if she ended up looking like a lobster as well, which was the more common outcome of a beach trip without the sunscreen.

Yang worried at her lower lip with that one. “But the beach means it's going to be hot, so I’ll get to look with minimal touching.”

“Cause it’s so nice to look at you bundled up,” Weiss huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I do have that ski suit you bought me, the one that feels like I’m wearing nothing at all,” Yang said, twisting to shake her ass at Weiss.

Weiss covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. “The one you can’t zip up all the way?”

“What’s a little bit of snow in the cleavage so my girlfriend can enjoy a good show?”

They both laughed at that. Yang moved her bag from her shoulder to the stairs.

“I do have to say, you do look really good in the bikini…” Yang said, eyes roaming up from Weiss’s feet to her shoulders.

“If you say it’ll look better on the bedroom floor, I’ll…” Weiss said, stopping when she realized she had nothing to back up that threat with.

“You’ll what?” Yang said, stalking closer. “It would also look great under my snow gear.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Weiss, who turned bright red.

“I do like that proposal, but I don’t want to spend the whole day cooped up inside the house.” Weiss stepped into Yang’s arms when she held them out. “And really, I want to show off my new abs. I mean, look at them, I have abs! I want the whole world to know.”

Yang chuckled, and hugged Weiss close. “I don’t think they will.”

“What? Why?” Weiss looked up, hurt crossing her face.

“Cause you got a booty that is way more distracting,” Yang said.

Burying her red face against Yang’s chest, Weiss muttered about useless girlfriends.

“So, what is the plan? How do we compromise?” Yang asked, stroking Weiss’ hair. “Bikini skiing?”

Weiss giggled. “Oh Oum no. You can barely handle it when we get into the 60s, I doubt you could do snow without your parka.”

Letting out a sigh, Weiss pulled away from Yang. “Let me get my gear, one last weekend of skiing, or well snowboarding, since I know that’s what you really want to do.”

“Wooo, but next week, we’re hitting the beach,” Yang said as she raced back upstairs.

“And you owe me a lot of hot cocoa!” Weiss yelled up after her. “With the little marshmallows!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me in other places:
> 
> Writing Tumblr
> 
> ”Normal” Tumblr
> 
> Twitter because of course 
> 
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA)
> 
> And I’m on Discord as Araniladin#9995 


End file.
